


Reminder

by phylliea



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylliea/pseuds/phylliea
Summary: a fic i wrote for a fluffy au my izuru canonmate made up :D enjoy !EXTREMELY canon divergentkomaeda sneaks out to visit izuru while he is suspended.





	Reminder

"Suspended, huh? Ah, how unfortunate." 

Komaeda had walked into his dorm and set his things down, thinking about the events of the day.

He may have sounded like he cared, but he really didn't. Being suspended meant that he could have more time to visit someone.... "close" ...If that's what it should be called.

Komaeda had to admit, he did feel something between him and Izuru, but he doubted Izuru felt the same..

Despite being suspended, He'd still have to wait for night to come... it was too dangerous to get caught... god knows what hope's peak staff would do to him if they caught him sneaking into the isolated, cold room Izuru was trapped in, especially if he had been suspended..

Izuru Kamukura... he possessed every talent.. Hope's peak academy's treasure. The man once known as Hajime Hinata...  
But it was too late to drawl about that now. Komaeda had to be careful concealing this information, after all, he's the only one besides Chisa with knowledge of the project.

Komaeda had learned how to loophole the retina scanner, leaving him able to come in at any time. 

He stepped in, quietly, and to his surprise, Kamukura was awake, sitting at the edge of his bed, with the same bored, deadpan expression he has painted on his face every single day.

"Kamukura-kun... you're awake..!" Komaeda grinned. Was he waiting for him? 

Kamukura looked up at the white haired boy, analyzing him with his piercing gaze yet again.

Every night, Komaeda would sneak into Izuru's room just to talk to him and be there for him... He wasn't sure if Kamukura appreciated it.. but he was happy to see him regardless.

It could even be considered the highlight of Komaeda's day.

Mostly, they had only exchanged very few words, usually about the main course and Komaeda's discoveries of what plans Hope's peak had.

They both shared one thing. Their hatred for the academy and it's vile, vile experiments.

But tonight, Kamukura's presence didn't feel so mysterious anymore, it was rather warm and welcoming. Calming even. 

The cold, heavy air of the room found its way onto Komaeda's senses as he sat down next to Kamukura. Struggling to find conversation, Komaeda had begun talking about being suspended.

"I know you didn't ask but.. I think I should let you know anyway. I got... suspended-"

Kamukura had turned his head towards Komaeda, almost showing his panic.

"Suspended. Why so?"

"I... set the school on fire.. It wasn't deliberate, it was just by chance!" Komaeda had grinned at that last statement.

Disinterested, and relieved that it wasn't because of his knowledge of the project, Izuru had turned away.

After an eternity of silence, Komaeada began to speak again,

"Hey.. if you want.. I could take you outside for a walk around the campus.. How does that sound?"

Kamukura took his question in and took a few seconds to respond.

"Do whatever you think is best. As long as it doesn't get us caught." He stared at Komaeda with his red, rather piercing gaze yet again.

For some reason, Komaeda had gotten used to it, and found him rather pretty when he did that..

As they stepped outside, the cool, chill air of the night greeted them. Kamukura wasn't showing much interest in this, despite it being his first interaction with the outside of Hope's Peak in... a long time.

They walked shoulder to shoulder, not exchanging any words... Did Komaeda do something wrong? Perhaps Kamukura was tired...

He couldn't blame him.. Hope's peak has a beautiful campus.. but it's tiring to walk around.

Until, Kamukura made a sudden stop, alerting the white haired boy.

"Kamukura.. are you tired? Is that why you stopped? Do you want to go back?" Komaeda questioned, his nerves hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Kamukura ignored him, until Komaeda realized himself what he was looking at.

He quietly gasped. Kamukura had taken an interest to the moon. It was a rare sight to see him so... fixated on one thing.

Kamukura couldn't put his finger on it, but it reminded him of someone... beautiful.

It was in a beautiful full shape, the light illuminating Kamukura's long, matted hair.

He looked so... pretty. All Komaeda could do was take in Kamukura's beauty.

Snapped back to reality by the man he was so infatuated with himself, he flinched a little and let out a "Huh?" as Kamukura turned back around and came closer to him.

Komaeda didn't notice it, but he was blushing.. feeling his face warm up, he made a quick attempt to hide face in his hands, but before he could do that..

Kamukura leaned in and moved aside his white, disheveled bangs, planting a kiss on his forehead.

He pulled back and took in every aspect of Komaeda's reaction. The red face, the shaky hands, the way that he was struggling to talk...

"Beautiful." That was the only word Kamukura spoke.

To Komaeda, this was if God himself had complimented him. He felt as if he was dreaming.

Kamukura's gaze had softened as Komaeda met his eyes again.. it wasn't so... degrading anymore, it was more like he was looking at him affectionately..

Komaeda made no effort to speak. The words that needed to be exchanged had already been exchanged.

All the lucky boy could do was tear up a little... he was so happy.

He didn't notice it, but Kamukura was holding his hand as they began walking again.. back to the room.

The cold, heavy air of the room didn't bother Komaeda anymore. All he wanted to do was be close to his lover.

"K-kamukura....-"

Before he could finish, Kamukura had shushed him and took him into his arms, gently laying both of them down on the bed.

The bed was uncomfortable... hope's peak really didn't care for Kamukura's living conditions as long as he was concealed from society.. it made Komaeda sad.

But those thoughts melted away as Kamukura wrapped his arms around Komaeda's waist.. pulling him closer to him.. letting him know it was okay.

Komaeda had never experienced love... so this is what it must feel like.

He drawled on the events of the past day.. he had gotten suspended, fell in love, and now he was sleeping with his beautiful, long haired lover on the very campus of the academy that betrayed him.

He felt.. as if he avenged Hajime.. almost. 

He heard Kamukura let out a soft "Hmm..~" as he fell asleep, curling more into Komaeda's back. It turned him into jello... Kamukura was affectionate for someone who claims to have no emotions.. it made Komaeda happy. Happy that Kamukura found serenity in him.

Komaeda shifted around slowly, to curl into his chest to keep him warm. He could hear Kamukura's heartbeat.. it was slower, more tame. He was calm, asleep.

He planted a soft kiss to his chest before finally closing his eyes and drifting off into his mind, excited for the next morning.. to wake up to Kamukura's beautiful face.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A BIG WIP I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A FANFICTION IN MY LIFE PLS GIVE ME FEEDBACK


End file.
